miracletunesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Julie
Kanon Ichinose (一ノ瀬カノン) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and is the center of the group. She habitually says 'Hey peace!'. Aspetto Kanon è il membro più giovane delle Miracle2. Come Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in two pigtails and her image color is pink. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has pink highlights along with pink hair ties and a pink headset. Her skirt has two layers with pink frills underneath and silver frills over top. Sopra la gonna c'è uno strato esterno rosa più spesso con un pentagramma musicale. Le sue calze lunghe fino alle ginocchia hanno i tasti del pianoforte rosa sui lati e indossa guanti senza dita. Sulle sue spalle ci son delle spalline circolari. Le sue scarpe sono bianche con contorni rosa. Julie always wears pink things and mini skirts in her civillian form. Her hair stays the same, only without the pink streaks. Personality Kanon is an energetic elementary school student who is happy to do anything even if she doesn't fully understand. She makes friends very easily which is seen when she joins her new school. She is also seen as the carefree and the high-spirited girl of the group. Relationships Mai Kanzaki - She loves Mai's song "Heart no Jewel". Since Mai is also the oldest and the leader she holds great respect for her and was extremely happy when she could call Mai by her first name. Ryou Kurihara - He is one of the most popular boys in her class and they soon become very close. Fuka Tachibana - Fuka had been jealous of Kanon's parents always being there for her. Fuka has also known to be annoyed at Kanon for not practicing well enough, and while Kanon wants to make the dance easier, Fuka denies, causing a little conflict between them. Akari Shiratori - Akari used to call her weird when they were rivals. Kanon wanted to befriend Akari, and Kanon was super happy when Akari and Hikari joined Miracle2. Hikari Shiratori - Kanon's team member in Miracle2. The two are good and close friends. Julie has no particular meaning but generally means "Sound of Flowers" when the kanji "花音" is used. In music, a canon is a "contrapuntal technique". Ichinose (一ノ瀬) uses the kanji 一 (ichi; one), ノ (no; - katakana-) and 瀬 (se; rapids) meaning "One rapid". Kanon Ichinose means "One Rapid Sound of Flowers". Becoming an Idol Warrior Kanon goes to the auditions as number 51 and meets Alice who is really nervous. After happily eating chocolate, she offers some to Alice. Alice's mother asks if she's not nervous but Kanon replies "It's a miracle I've gotten this far, I'm really happy." and then proceeds to introduce herself. They both find out that their favorite song is "Heart no Jewel" by Mai Kanzaki. As she enters the audition room, she stands shocked before jumping into the middle of the room enthusiastically. When she starts to sing and dance, the people in the room being to shuffle around and become fascinated by her. They start dancing and even the Rhythms in the mirror are enjoying her performance and Poppin's sound jewel starts to glow. All the girls stand in front of the judges and Kanon is announced to have won the auditions. She pinches herself thinking it's a dream but gets interrupted when Alice's angry mother appears. Kanon follows them down the stairs but the mother looks up at her with purple eyes. She hears a voice and decides to follow it, and enters a brightly colored room. The mirror shines brightly and the sound jewel pops out. Poppin asks Kanon if she wants to help Alice and she says yes, she's then given a Miracle Pod and is told to put it to the mirror. Instantly Poppin is transferred into the Pod. Poppin introduces herself and tells her she'll always be with her and Kanon gladly accepts it. She then hears someone say "Kanon, would you like to fight with me?" and she turns around to see Mai and her manager. Before she fully understands what's happening, she gladly agrees. After finding Alice and her mother, she sees that the mother has been taken over as what Mai explains to be a negative aura. Kanon barges into the room yelling "Stop!" and realizes that Alice had been taken over by the negative jewel as well. After being told to transform, Kanon still can't fully understand what Mai was explaining but happily copies her every move. Even after they remove the negative aura from Alice and her mother, Kanon still doesn't know what she's doing when she copies Mai again when she says "An encore is denied" and Kanon says "is denied". Mai explains to Kanon that harmony is returned when people love or cheer for each other again and that's when the Miracle Pod becomes charged. The manager then proceeds to explain to her that the Miracle Tunes missions is to return all the sound jewels. She tells Kanon that Mai had been doing it all by herself until then. Mai tells Kanon that she would like to sing and fight with her. Kanon asks her if she's sure and Mai says of course and happily shakes her hand. When Kanon skips home with big smiles she first encounters Fuka who is walking in the opposite direction. After passing the auditions, Kanon moved to a dormitory with the other members and attends Angie Private Academy and is in 6th-grade elementary school. From Rivals with KariKari to Team Mates They later meet Akari and Hikari as rivals. Soon they join Miracle2 and fight together. "Call Me, Kanon!" コールミー、カノン！ Transformation When transforming, Kanon holds the Miracle Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the sound jewel from within her pendant and places it onto the Miracle Pod whilst shouting 'Jewel Set'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Poppin, appears onto the screen to reveal a piano which she then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying "Live Start". In a pink sparkly whirl, she appears in white attire while pretending to rub her hair with her hands creating a flower pose. She begins to dance with Poppin flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Kanon' her dress is revealed. She then spins around with headphones appearing and highlights in her hair with a stave design on her eyes. As she continues to dance pink sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Her Miracle Pod is then placed inside its case at the side of her outfit. In her hand, the Miracle Tact appears and she finishes with her pose. Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Oggetto di trasformazione. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their sound jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the sound jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores sound jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. 'Final Tune Tact (ファイナルチューンタクト): ' Used for the girls to attack in their Final mode. See also * Julie - Italian counterpart Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Miracle Tunes Cast Category:Ichinose Family